Everlast
|-|Everlast= |-|Perfect= |-|Neverlast= |-|Heaven's Heaven= |-|Neverend= |-|Endless Heaven= Everlast is the leader of the Light Civilization in Dragon Saga, and is an old friend of Everrose. He is among one of the strongest Light civilization creatures in Duel Masters history. Story A long time ago, Everlast was the leader of Light and also their strongest warrior and he and Everrose were friends who fought alongside each other in the survival contest "Duel Masters" for the prosperity of the light civilization. However, after the day he won the competition, he was turned into a lance by The=Deadman. Then the lance was found by Everrose and he used it to overthrow Dorago the Great, Dragon World, and also used it to fight the upcoming survival race/war. The two then fought against many opponents and gained astounding victories with their cold-hearted justice. However, the relentless "justice-spreading" has to come to a halt when one day, Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident appeared and trashed the entire Aries, Dragon Edge army, killing Aries, which caused Aries to doubt if the Light civilization's method of "Justice" is working. This has caused a massive division in the Light civilization and Everlast goes back to meditation to obtain greater powers. Everrose has to use Javeleon, Beast Spear as a replacement for Perfect/Everlast. Later on Everlast awakes from meditation and becomes Neverlast, which is blessed with the power of escape which grants him total invincibility over destruction. After the meditation, he also realizes his actual objective; To defeat the person who sealed him, The=Deadman and gain back his freedom. He then refused the recruitment by Aqua Mediacreator to fight together and tried to fight The=Deadman and Niga=Vermut on his own, but failed. Eventually, after Niga=Vermut is defeated, The=Deadman's soul remains and creates 5 camouflage fortresses perfectly blended in each civilization. The=Deadman then possesses the 5 fortresses and transforms them into All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul, whose power shattered the planet into half upon dragsolutioning. Upon this, He has became Neverend and realizes the power of his own is not enough to defeat The=Deadman and All Over the World, and thus he agrees the cooperation of 5 civilizations to deal with The=Deadman and AOTW. He and Heaven's Rosia are the last civilization warrior duo that agreed to the 5 civilization alliance to defeat The=Deadman. Soon after The=Deadman is defeated, Neverend parts with Heaven's Rosia and is freed from his Dragheart state. He was never seen again. Personality Everlast is described as a cold and arrogant person along with Everrose, having a sense of justice that can only be described as a ruthless destruction of all enemies. However, this was changed during his Neverend phase. Card Explanation Overview The Everlast series is considered among one of the higher power Draghearts introduced in Dragon Saga, and it's obviously for a good reason; to redeem the low card power of Episode 3. Perfect, Immortal Lance/Everlast, Destiny King This is at first considered a downgrade of Great Chakra, The Storm Awakened, but was quickly redeemed due to more high-power light Draguners. The Weapon form, Perfect, Immortal Lance, gave the equipped Draguner immunity to all indirect removal; i.e. Those which do not destroy. This includes bounce like Aqua Surfer, shield feed like Miraculous Snare, Deck feed like Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" and Mana feed like Natural Snare. However, it is still not immune to Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor so the player should beware. Once the player has 5 creatures in the battle zone, which is same as Japan, Temporal Enforcer but easier due to Light's creature spamming abilities. Its Dragsolutioned form, Everlast, Destiny King, has Blocker, and it also gives all light Dragons the same effects as Perfect, which protects them from all indirect removal. This includes this creature, so when this creature is crossed with a Grand Cross Catastrophe, it becomes invincible. Of course it again, does not work against destruction removal. Its second effect is a semi-diamond for Blockers, including itself. It prevents all abilities that printed on a blocker that prevents it from attacking, for example, "This creature cannot attack players", and "This creature cannot attack", allowing system creatures such as Oriotis, Control Wings and to attack even though they usually cannot, allowing the blocker swarm to one shot the opponent. However it does not prevent summoning sickness, and it also does not prevent effect from creatures such as Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" from prevent it from attacking. Therefore, it is actually deceptively limited. While rarely seen at first due to the increasing strength of Light Draguners, Light Dragons and Light Blockers, it has became one of the Draghearts frequently used alongside Heaven's Rosia, Dragon Edge along with Heaven's Heaven and Endless Heaven. Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice/Neverlast, Destiny Adoration Heaven's Heaven/Neverlast in the other hand is among one of the core cards of Heaven's Gate since Heaven's Rosia was released. Before that, it relied on the extremely weak Saint Rose, Dragon Edge which can be highly inefficent. It's Fortress form, Heaven's Heaven, has 2 abilities, the first is at the end of the turn, the player can put a Light creature with "Blocker" from his hand into the battle zone. As the strongest creatures with Blocker are all of the light civilization, the civilization limit should pose no problems, and as it contains no limit, the player can send out Evolution Creatures such as Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits using it. The second one increases the casting cost of all non-light spells, which serves as a jammer for non-light decks. When there are 3 or more Blockers in the battle zone at the end of the turn, The player must Dragsolution this dragheart and thus it cannot be used to spam blockers consistently unlike Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk with cost 5 or less creatures. It's creature form, Neverlast, is an extremely powerful finisher and happens to be one of those "Death Flag" finishers which virtually guarantees its owner's victory upon Dragsolutioning, making it the Ohginga of light. Its first effect makes the player's light creatures win all battles, which also includes itself, so this creature is basically undefeatable in a battle. Even if it happens to be attacked by a Slayer, the Escape ability below will take care of it. It can be used to remove all the opponent's creatures at once by battling them or blocking their attacks. Its Second ability prevents players from casting non-light spells that cost 5 or less. When accompanied with the Escape ability below, it becomes absurdly difficult to remove as most indirect removal costs 5 or less. Beware of Miraculous Snare or Ragmal, Spirit Knight however, as it can instantly force it back to the hyperspatial zone. Its last ability is the new ability "Escape", which allows the player to sacrifice a shield instead for its destruction. While the player cannot use this when he has no shields and it can only be used when Neverlast is destroyed, it consistently makes it much more difficult to remove when accompanied with the ability above. As a bonus it does have blocker which allows it to abuse its Win all battles ability to take down lone attackers such as Bearfugan, Super Beast Army. It also has no fear over most blocker-based removal due to its Escape ability. Additionally as a bonus it can be spammed by Ohginga, but Neverend is better in this regard as the fortress side has no synergy with Fire decks, and it can actually prevent the player from casting cheap spells. It also costs 9, but it cannot be spammed by G.O.D., Extreme Invasion as it is in the Hyperspatial Zone. Endless Heaven, True Holy Church/Neverend, True Destiny King Endless Heaven/Neverend is another metagame hit, with a brand new set of finishing capabilities. Its fortress side, Endless Heaven, allows that when a creature is destroyed, a shield is added to the player's shield zone. As it is not a substitution effect, it can be used in conjunction with Heaven's Rosia's Mana Arms 7 to make shields much more difficult to break by giving all the player's creatures Shield Saver. It can also be spammed by Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge and as unlike Neverlast the Dragheart itself does not cripple the functionability of cards of other civilizations, it can be used in quasi-mono fire as well. At the end of the turn, if the player has the same as or more shields than the opponent, it Dragsolutions. However this is forced, so the player cannot try to spam shields with this Fortress. The Dragheart Creature form freezes one of the opposing creatures when a Dragon Attacks, including itself. Using this method, the player can greatly restrict the opponent's creatures and render them impossible to attack or block if the player has at least 3 Dragons, which should not be too hard in and Mono-light Heaven's Gate. And it can also use True Escape, which allows the player to sacrifice 2 shields when it leaves the battle zone, making it difficult to remove. And as a bonus, it can be spammed by Ohginga, with a equally powerful finishing effect as sending out Gaigiga or Batorai Bushin. And as it can be sent out using Glenmalt "Head" and both sides minlge well with Quasi-Mono fire, unlike Neverlast it would not be hard to mingle it into a Quasi-Mono Fire deck. Of course, it works well in Mono Light Heaven's Gate/Draguner decks too and should not be underestimated. Anime This is 's trump card in VS and all 3 of its forms led Lucifer to numerous victories, and Neverend has only appeared in the last episode of VS. Category:Angel Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Dragheart Category:Dragheart Creature Category:Weapon Category:Characters